


Mixed feelings

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, M/M, Serial Killers, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean Winchester has an ordinary and bored life as a writer. He writes about serial killers, but one night everything changes when Castiel, a dangerous serial killer, arrived to his place and decided to kill him... Or fuck him.





	Mixed feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! This is another prompt from One Shots in Tumblr, requested by angelneedshunter!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!  
> C-u!

Dean was an ordinary writer, he lived alone, he didn’t have time to built a family. He didn’t was a ladies man… 

He had this bored routine each day. He just woke up, drank coffee, eat some eggs and put his ass to work on that book.

He wrote about serial killers. Beacuse serial killers were cool, and bloody, and… kind of hot sometimes…

But tonight, this fucked up night, he didn’t see that coming. He didn’t even heard the guy… now he was just there, hands and feet tied to his own fucking bed. His eyes fixed to the ceiling. And he couldn’t speak… he had a jaw in his mouth. He was sweating, and hearing those strange steps. 

Then he saw him. Standing by his door. He was like a shadow… a well-formed figure, as he could appreciate, Dean hated himself for thinking about that in this situation.

The guy lighted up the room. And damn… he was an angel. His messy and dark hair made of his face the most beautiful and manly face Dean had seen in his entire life. His lips were so full and pink and his eyes… holly fucking shit! His eyes were the blues blue he could find! The guy looked at him as if Dean was his prey.  
“Hello, I came to kill you.” Said that guy, with such a rough and sexy voice. Dean swallowed hard. He was terrified and turned on at the same time. The guy tilted his head and his eyes were so intense. “You are not that afraid of me, why? I said I came to kill you.” Damn… his cock was raising as the sun in the dawn. The killer saw it and licked his lips. “Fuck… what a pervert.” He laughed. And Dean felt so ashamed… 

The guy approached him, still looking at his erection. Dean was confused now.

“I’m Castiel.” He said, fixing his blue and deep eyes with Dean's. 

“And I came to kill you…” he touched Dean's lips and was eye fucking him the whole time. Suddenly he took the jaw off from him. “You can talk now.” Ordered Castiel. Sitting on the bed, next to Dean. His gaze was so intense. Dean swallowed hard.

“Why… why do you want to kill me?” asked Dean.

“Because I’m a serial killer… nothing personal…” he said. And his hands were now on Dean's chest. His erection started to hurt.

“I… I write about your … kind…” he said… and he couldn’t believe he just throw that to him. The guy tilted his head interested and smiled at him.

“Really?” he said “Why do you do that?”

“Why do you kill people?” asked Dean. Castiel smiled at him again.  
“Beacuse I enjoy it.”he answered.

“Same.”

“So… is like if you were writing this right now…”

“Is exactly how I would write this…”

“Well… I do have a surprise factor now…”said Castiel, biting his lower lip, and watching hungrily Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed again.

“Which one?” asked the victim, and his voice sounded like a whisper. 

Castiel leaned on him, and kissed him softly, Dean responded, but then the kiss started to be somewhat passionate. Cas released Dean's lips. Both of them were turned on right now.

“I want to fuck you. And maybe I’ll keep you alive with me… to fuck you so many times as I want.”the killer murmured I’m Dean's lips.  
“Do it. As many times you want to.” Whispered Dean, bitting his lower lip when he saw CAS releasing him from the bed. They kissed again, and immediately, Castiel touched Dean's hardness. He introduced his hand inside Dean's pants and boxers, and Dean moaned loudly. Cas kissed his jaw and then his neck. The he started to go down, kissing his entire chest, taking off his t shirt. Castiel arrived to Dean’s cock, and kissed it. Dean gave a little jump and arched his back in pleasure. The killer literally ate Dean's dick. And played with it. Using his tongue, going up and down. Dean was about to explode.

“I’m coming…” he shouted. And Castiel drank the whole fluid. He cleaned his mouth with his hand, and kissed Dean roughly. 

“Now I will fuck you so hard you will claim for mercy.”he murmured in Dean's ear, bitting it with heated passion.

“Yes, please… do it… fuck me hard.”asked Dean caressing Castiel’s naked torso. The killer took his pants off and then his boxers. And he looked exquisite. His cock was hard and ready. Dean shivered in anticipation. Castiel pushed it inside Dean's hole, he felt the pain at first, but then he relaxed and he could feel Cas's big cock hitting on him, driving him crazy. That was the best sex he've ever had.

“Please! Harder! Harder!”requested the victim, crying of pleasure. Cas leaned on him and kissing him, this time so fucking sweet. Damn… he will fall in love with him, Dean knew it. 

Cas came hard and Dean too. They both hugged on the bed.

“Are you… going to kill me now?” asked Dean, still breathing heavily. Castiel looked at him, and caressing his cheeks, he said with a big and beautiful smile.

“No… what if I keep you with me, and you just write about me?”the killer asked him. Dean smiled him back, and there were sparkles in his eyes.

“I like that.” 

And they kissed again.


End file.
